Females of The Universe
by LegenderpyZelderp
Summary: Palutena begins to hold gatherings for Nintendo females. These include Samus, Peach, Zelda, and Leaf. And for those who are wondering, yes, Samus does become important later. All of them do, really.


"Pit, this may sound odd during a time of peace, but I'd like you to do me a favor." Requested Palutena, the Goddess of Light. Of course, the angel she was speaking to was right in front of her, so perhaps it wasn't as odd as she thought. "What is it, Lady Palutena?" Pondered her servant. A smile came onto the goddess' face. "Well, we're going to be having company over from other parts of the world, maybe even the universe. Don't worry though, they mean no harm." She informed. "So I'd like you to serve as... somewhat of a butler." Pit's head cocked a bit to the side. "That sounds great, but... what does a butler do?" Palutena cracked open a dictionary and read aloud: "Butler. Noun. The chief male of a household, usually in charge of serving food, the care of silverware, et cetera." She cleared her throat and continued. "It might be a huge responsibility for a little angel like you, but I'm sure you can do it." She encouraged.

The doorbell rang. Pit immediately ran to the door, and looked through the peephole. Before the door were people he didn't recognize, all female. Two of them wore royal dresses, one of them wore pink and had blonde hair, the other wearing white, and had brown hair. Another woman was also blonde, but instead wore a blue space suit. Come to think of it, the angel probably had seen those from somewhere, he just couldn't remember how, or what their names were. There was also a younger female, with a white hat and brown hair. Pit was absolutely sure he had never seen her ever before. He reluctantly opened the door, hoping his toga wasn't falling off his shoulders. "Hi, I'm Pit!" He introduced. The young girl with the hat could only reply with "Uhh..." Suddenly, the thought had occurred to him. They came to consult with Palutena, how could he forget? "Right this way, please." He lead the four into the temple, overhearing some of their comments.

"I thought this was girls only?" Questioned the pink-dressed blonde.

"Maybe he is a girl!" Joked the young, hatted girl.

"I wonder how things are doing back home..." Pondered the brown-haired princess.

Strangely enough, the woman with the space suit didn't say anything.

Their chatter finally came to a stop when they arrived at the center of the temple, with a table set up for the females with a teapot set up in the middle. Palutena was sitting right there, a simple grin on her face. "Good morning! I see you've found your way." She greeted. "Sit down." They did so.

"Let's see, Peach, Zelda, Samus, Leaf. Are those your names?" The four guests nodded, a bit amazed. "Good! I invited the right people. I'm Palutena, in case you couldn't have guessed." She shifted her eyes toward Pit. "If you need help, let him know." She then shooed him away. "Otherwise, these gatherings will be for females only. Any concerns regarding our gatherings?"

Zelda spoke up immediately. "Hyrule's almost never safe from invasions." She began. "I don't know how I managed to be able to make it today, but by the way you pluralize the word 'gathering,' it seems this may happen more than once." Peach nodded in agreement. "Zelda has a point, although the Mushroom Kingdom doesn't get nearly as cruel of invasions as Hyrule does, I don't feel safe leaving them behind." Palutena chuckled. "Luckily they only happen once every two months." She explained. "Even then, I understand if you can't make it on some of these." Zelda and Peach looked at each other, and responded with a simple "Okay."

"Anyway," the green-haired goddess continued. "We're here to help each other out, whether it be personal, or an issue going on in our own lands. So I don't want any physical fights breaking out. Are we agreed?"

"Alright!" Leaf replied. "Though... I'll have to teach Squirtle that one." Her pokemon, which resembled a blue turtle, crossed his arms. "Also, don't put water in the teacups so they overflow." Said his trainer in a mocking tone. Samus just sat there, taking a sip of her tea. She wasn't sure if she agreed with Palutena's terms, she had her own problems, and felt that at times she didn't want to hear about the issues of others. Regardless, she responded with a simple "Agreed."

"Good!" Exclaimed Palutena."So, now that we're settled, we can begin discussing anything. So, what is there to discuss?"


End file.
